Crimson Pride
by Valiona
Summary: Luke is back in his room in the Fabre mansion after the events at the Absorption Gate, when he receives an unexpected visitor. LukexAsch Oneshot Might be slightly OOC


_A/N: Hey guys! This is my first ever written up fic, that wasn't just pointless drabbles, so go easy on me heh! Anyway here's a LukexAsch oneshot for you all, it might be slightly OOC since this is the first time i've written them, so forgive me for that!  
_

_I'd like to dedicate this to my fellow redheaded fangirl, Valerie (Sonicgirl2002) who gave me the courage to actually upload something, love ya Val! :3_

_Contain's spoilers from the before and just after the Absorption Gate!_

_Crimson Pride  
_

Luke was awakened by the sound of sharp knocking at his bedroom door. Sitting up he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced at his fontech clock.

_6:00am Who the hell was knocking on his door at this time!_

"Come in"

The door clicked as the handle turned slowly, and his mystery guest entered the room. A familiar redheaded figure stood at the door, wearing his normal black tabard that was adorned with red markings. His deep crimson hair fell effortlessly over his shoulders and down his back, his face painted into his trademark scowl, emerald eyes scanning the room carefully.

"A-Asch?!" Luke yelled "What are you doing here!?"

The older redhead turned harshly and put a finger to his lips to signal for Luke to be quiet. He listened intently to the outside of the room, before smirking and closing the door behind him. Turning the handle, he listened for the familiar click, signifying that the door was now locked.

He turned to lean back against the wall, lifting his hands to rest behind his head before observing his replica calmly.

"I have some news for you," He muttered "It would seem that someone is continuing Van's work to destroy the Outer Lands."

Luke's eyes widened at the news, and he shook his head quickly, fiery hair flying.

"But...but...that's impossible!" He stated "We killed Van at the Absorption Gate! Besides the only remaining God General is you Asch."

The older redhead smirked lightly, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"You really think that you killed them all?" He scowled "Largo, Arietta and Legretta probably survived that avalanche in Mt Roneal you know."

Luke shook his head firmly;

"There was no trace of them left Asch, they have to be dead, we only survived because we got lucky and landed outside the Daathic Seal."

Asch just scowled.

"Besides, Sync is dead, he fell into the core, and Dist is being held in Keterburg by Nephry, not to mention he's too much of an idiot to try and continue Master Van's plan" Luke continued.

Asch shifted his weight slightly and planted one foot on the wall behind him as he regarded his replica.

"They're God Generals!" Asch stated defiantly "They don't die easily, I should know."

Luke said nothing. He couldn't believe what Asch was telling him. They had killed Van and the other God Generals, there was just no way on Auldrant that they were still alive and plotting to carry out their scheme. The redheaded replica got out of his bed, pulling the covers back gently. He walked a few paces forwards, to stand in front of his original.

"So why are you telling me all of this then Asch?" He asked folding him arms still unsure whether or not to trust him. It seemed strange to Luke that his original had come all the way here to tell him this, normally he would simply use their connection to give him information.

"I came to tell you, because I don't want you to find out from anyone else and end up doing something stupid." Asch muttered glaring at his replica.

"What makes you think I'd do something stupid?!" Luke replied defensively

"Because. You're an idiot."

Luke scowled at his original. So the real reason he had come all the way to Baticul was to snipe at him in person. Perfect.

Asch was watching his replica's facial expressions change as he tried to comprehend the news. He truly was a clueless dreck. The original couldn't help but smile as Luke's face screwed up in anger at his taunting. Why did his replica have to be _oh so adorable._

"There's another reason I came all the way out here too," Asch muttered lightly

"Oh? What's that?" Luke sounded confused, that adorable expression tainting his features once more.

Asch moved toward his replica gently;

"I wanted to check on you," he stated firmly, locking his gaze on Luke.

"I'm fine...Wait what?" Luke stumbled over his words

"I was worried about you," Asch admitted, reaching for his replica and pulling him close to his chest. "I don't want you to do anything stupid again."

Luke was taken aback by Asch's sudden display of affection, Asch hated him, he constantly reminded him of this, so why was he hugging him now? This was too weird. His original pulled away slightly, staring down into Luke's emerald orbs, he was making that adorable face again when his mind was working too hard.

"I thought you hated me Asch,' Luke mumbled gently before staring up at his originals face, who to his surprise was actually smiling. Asch the Bloody _smiling_, this was getting way too weird.

"You really are an idiotic _dreck_,' he said the last word affectionately now, not the malicious way he had said it before.

Leaning down, Asch planted a soft kiss on his replica's lips, before pulling back and staring again at his green eyes, asking for acceptance. Luke had no idea what was going on, one minute Asch was telling him that Auldrant was in danger, next here he was kissing him, _kissing him_! He looked at his original, who was standing above him, giving him a look that contained nothing but want and affection. It tugged at Luke's heartstrings seeing him like that, and a feeling he now came to recognize as love bubbled up in his chest. Without thinking, he leaned forward and captured Asch's lips with his own, kissing him back. Asch's hands raised to fist in Luke's fiery red hair, and cup his chin as he possessively took control of the kiss. His tongue flicked gently over Luke's bottom lip, asking for him to open his mouth so that he may enter. Luke obliged as Asch slid his tongue into his replica's mouth and began expertly exploring, before pulling away gently, both of them gasping for air.

Luke reached out to his original, who obligingly took him within his arms once again. The younger redhead snuggled gently resting his head against Asch's chest and breathing in his scent deeply.

"Hey Asch?" He mused gently "Is this the real reason you came here today?"

The crimson haired boy stiffened slightly, before letting himself relax again;

"Yes and no, I came to tell you about Van's plan still being a threat, and to check up on you," he stated flatly, "But then you had to go and make that adorable face, and I couldn't resist anymore..."

Luke chuckled before leaning up to gently kiss Asch's neck a couple of times;

"Whatever the real reason, I'm glad you came."

"Me too."


End file.
